The present invention relates to a multipurpose electric dryer for use in a bathroom or toilet for drying the hands as well the hair.
Regular hand dryers for use in bathrooms and toilets are commonly comprised of an electric heating wire of nickel-chrome alloy and a blast fan, and controlled to cause currents of hot air for drying the hands. Using an electric heating wire to produce heat consumes much electric power. When an electric heating wire is heated, it does not produce heat evenly. When an electric hand dryer is used, the hands must be kept away from the air output port at a suitable distance because the temperature of the currents of hot air may be excessively high. Furthermore, regular hand dryers for use in bathrooms and toilets are suitable for drying the hands only.